Feliziani Gioia
Consulente di Comunicazione & Marketing Gioia Feliziani, laureata in Scienze della Comunicazione prima in Inghilterra (B.A. Hons Communication Studies–University of Glamorgan) e poi anche in Italia, dal 2007 è consulente specialista di Application Marketing, Digital Strategy e Media Relation. Ha collaborato con Google Canada, si è occupata di campagne di comunicazione digitale ed application Marketing per Gatorade (Pepsi Co), Feltrinelli, Fonzies, Opel Agila, Tenova. Attualmente lavora come consulente presso Gioiacommunica, una struttura elastica, che sviluppa progetti di sviluppo e comunicazione web/mobile, in collaborazione a dei partner con professionalità complementare. Ha tenuto Workshop sui temi dell’Innovation Marketing all’Università dell’Insubria (Como), all’Università Ca Foscari di Venezia, Confindustria ed all’Innovation Festival di Venezia e all’Istituto in Tutela dei Produttori Italiani Madeinitaly.org. Formazione e studi * 1999 – 2000: Laura in Arti Applicate - Studi della Comunicazione, University of Glamorgan, Galles, UK; * 1996 – 2002: Laurea magistrale in Scienze della Comunicazione, Università degli Studi di Macerata. Professione * Ottobre 2018 - Presente: ''Mannaging Partner della società IGSLab Conbsulting Srl, che si occupa di Consulenza Direzionale, Marketing Strategico e Sviluppo Commerciale, Internazionalizzazione, Formazione, Digitalizzazione. * ''Gennaio 2009 – presente: Consulente e fornitore di servizi di Web Marketing, Comunicazione, Social Media e Social Commerce presso Gioiacommunica. Attività di formazione * Ottobre 2008 – presente: Nel ruolo di consulente e di formatrice presso Gioiacommunica, tiene Workshop e corsi, affrontando i temi del Social Commerce, del Web Marketing e dei Social Media: # Giugno 2015: '' Tiene il workshop The Social Commerce: the scenery, the logic, the strategies al Festival'' Web Marketing – Rimini; # Maggio – luglio 2014: ''Docente del corso Online Marketing and Social Media al Julia Service Srl - Ascoli Piceno; # ''Maggio – luglio 2014: ''Docente del corso Web Marketing Turistico al Julia Service Srl - Ascoli Piceno; # ''Marzo 2014: Docente del corso di Social Commerce: lo scenario, la logica, le strategie, in collaborazione con Confcommercio Provincia di Fermo; # Gennaio 2012: ''Docente del video corso F-commerce & Social Shopping: incrementare le vendite on line, per l’azienda Madri.it; # ''Luglio 2010: ''Tiene il workshop La Consumer Experience nel Web Sociale per Unipro (Associazione Nazionale Imprese Cosmetiche); # ''Giugno 2010: ''Tiene il workshop Marketing Sociale: FundRaising e Responsabilità Sociale d’Impresa sui Social Network al Venice Innovation Festival; # ''Giugno 2010: ''Tiene il workshop Marketing 2.0 or Innovation Marketing all’Università degli Studi dell’Insubria; # ''Marzo 2010: ''Docente del video corso Fare Marketing e Guadagnare con le applicazioni Facebook, per l’azienda Madri.it; # ''Ottobre 2009: Tiene il workshop La Monetizzazione delle Applicazioni Facebook e le applicazioni per il Marketing Aziendale al Venice Innovation Festival. Ruoli di rappresentanza/associazioni * Ottobre 2013 - presente: Membro dell’Associazione No Profit Startupper Marche. Pubblicazioni * Feliziani, G., Marmo, R., (2013). Vendere con il Social Commerce. Le nuove Leve del Business on line. ''Milano: Edizioni FAG. Premi *''Giugno 2003: Presentazione dei risultati della ricerca di Gioia Feliziani sulla rappresentazione della disabilità nel linguaggio giornalistico all’ European Congress on Media and Disability. Sitografia * Feliziani, G., (n.d.). Profilo Linkedin di Gioia Feliziani. ''Tratto da: www.linkedin.com/in/gioiafeliziani il 29 luglio 2016; * ''Gioia Communica: Info Partner (2013). Tratto da: www.gioiacommunica.com/it/partners/ il 29 luglio 2016. Categoria:Consulente di comunicazione e web marketing Categoria:Docente